


Cave

by BlueRojo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: top!Dick/bottom!Jason





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> top!Dick/bottom!Jason

杰森·陶德几乎从不向他妥协，他突然意识到这一点。瞬间，他变的孤立无援，他开始觉得自己是他们关系中的小丑，不，也没有那么夸张，但他总觉得自己像个局外人。他是一只在森林里无法落脚的鸟，而杰森·陶德便是那片森林。

森林幽谧，美丽却也无法接触，冷冰冰的存在着。他如此形容到，神情夸张，手舞足蹈，作出心痛的模样；这时候他的情人往往就在他的旁边，白他一眼。他讲给他自己听，讲给杰森·陶德听。他是个天生的表演者。

杰森·陶德把这当作迪克的把戏，或者他的某一次表演，迪克有过太多的情人了，杰森·陶德厌恶他的情话。迪克其实会对此沉默，但只是在心里。表面上，他大笑，发散自己的魅力，这的确能使人着迷，大部分人。杰森·陶德是那少部分人。他的情人总是沉默，纵容他的表演。

他悄悄地打量杰森·陶德的内心，或者光明正大的。可他总是失败。他的情人是洞穴，漆黑，幽闭，他找不到明确的爱。杰森·陶德就是块固执的石头。他如此形容，一次又一次讲给对方听，男人从来不会回答他。可他为此着迷。

以前他从来没有关注过这一点。他向来都是一位魅力十足的情人，一位足够让大众羡慕的对象；他懂得如何进入别人的内心，懂得关心所有人。他以为他成功进入了杰森·陶德的内心，他太自信了，迪克突然明白了过来。他真的明白了吗？

他们吵架，经常吵架。总是因为一些话而吵起来，然后转变成肢体冲突。他不知道该怎么做，他不知所措，他孤立无援。可他又不愿离去。过去他懂得情人们的心，似乎谁都为他着迷。可杰森·陶德不一样，有时候他觉得男人爱他，有时候他觉得他们像陌生人。男人不同于他任何一任情人，他们若即若离，迪克觉得自己在走钢索，他不敢想象坠落是何种感受。可是他只能爱他，他奇怪的疯狂的爱他，悄悄的，隐藏于自己一贯的热情中。但他不知道杰森是否真的也爱他，过去他总是得到平等的爱，他不需要等待便能收获对方的爱意，甚至多于自己。而杰森从来不表现。

于是他会陷入低迷，这种低迷使他愤怒，然后两个人便用欲望发泄。他们的性爱充满了吼叫，拳打脚踢。

此刻便是又一次他们愤怒的性爱。可是这太舒服了，他一边低落一边懊恼，和杰森·陶德的性爱永远都太舒服，即使它暴力，总是在对峙中度过。他又太容易迷失了。

男人抓着他的胳膊，颤抖着接受他的撞击，表情倔强，瞪着他；可怜的是他却因此燃起更强的欲望，他的阴茎渴望杰森·陶德的屁股，他进进出出，带出男人的肠液和呻吟。他的情人不想看见他的脸，男人对他说：“换个姿势，我不想看见你的脸。”期间夹杂着喘息，和压抑的呻吟。迪克的阴茎在男人体内继续涨大，他愤怒，他难过；他恨自己沉迷于此，他难过自己无法得知男人的内心，于是为了报复他的情人，他不但没有换个姿势，反而还俯下身去撕咬杰森·陶德的嘴唇，他掌控杰森·陶德的唾液，占有他的舌头和牙龈；他能感受到男人的阴茎因为他而变的挺立，他感到一点点高兴，因为男人的欲望应他而起。

他伸手抚慰男人的阴茎，“放开，我不需要你帮我射。”杰森对他吼道，在他耳朵里全都变成刺激他性欲的喘息，他的情人眼眶湿润，因为他，因为他，他为此抓狂，却又恨自己的真实想法。

他于是变本加厉地抚摸杰森的阴茎，用上他所有的技巧，用上他手上所有的茧；他一边抚慰一边在男人的屁股里进出，他能听见内壁与阴茎碰撞的声音，他的阴茎几乎已经记下通往杰森·陶德前列腺的路径。

在他的技巧和大力顶撞下，他的情人终于达到了高潮，在他手里射出；他不满足，依旧反复进入男人。

杰森·陶德愤怒地流着眼泪，因为性欲和生理反应，也因为其他。

“够了，格雷森，”他推着迪克，扯他压着自己的臂膀，“我不需要你用对待其他情人的方式对待我，我不需要你对我服务，我不是你交往过的小姑娘！”他的情人吸着鼻涕，冲他破口大骂，眼睛红通通的。

他的脑袋僵住了，他到底该和杰森说多少次爱他他才能相信，难道在杰森·陶德的眼里他的爱就是这么的粗劣吗？他低身，在男人体内俯冲。“难道你就不愿相信一次吗，杰？”他不知道该难过还是怎样，但这样的杰森·陶德着实让他着迷，他的情人遍布荆棘，而他想要解开它们。男人的魅力无人能比。

突然男人推开他的手，起身压住他，把他推到地上（是的，他们直接在地上开搞了）。杰森·陶德揪着他的领子，坐在他身上，瞪着红红的眼睛。

“你爱太多人了，迪克·格雷森，”他的情人突然开始暴躁起来，“你所有所谓的爱情都长得一样，充满善意，并且消逝的太快。“

男人的话像一道雨夜里的闪电，劈过他的脑子。他不认可他说的所有字，但他感觉到，杰森·陶德在说他爱他，他的情人无意间道出了他的小小嫉妒，他突然快乐起来，快乐与恍然并存，快乐注入恍然。

“你的爱是过于温情的关心，是名贵餐厅里的烛光晚餐，我不需要这些，我从来不适合；我只适合廉价的啤酒，摩托滚轮下的尘土，”他们都瞪大眼睛看着对方，他惊讶，杰森愤怒，“我自私，所以我拒绝这些；我渴望，所以我又该死的恨自己希望自己与其他人有所不同。

“是的，我承认你他妈无与伦比，我像其他人一样为你着迷，但我不需要你的把戏！行了，你尽管日后悄悄笑我的愚蠢吧。“

杰森陶德坐在他的阴茎上，因为说话过于激烈，也或许是因为还未褪去的性欲，脸上布满了潮红。

他还处于半震惊的状态，几乎忘了他们还在做爱的途中。这无疑是他的情人坦诚相待的第一次，这个特别的，来自杰森·陶德的爱几乎要击垮他；欢欣击垮了他，他得到了他一直想要的。

于是沉浸在欢欣的迪克·格雷森拉过杰森·陶德，伏在他耳边说：“从一开始你就是特别的那个。杰，杰森，拜托让我留在你的生命里，拜托让我留下。”


End file.
